Wild Sex from Katniss
by triojediknights
Summary: "Instantly, my face becomes very serious and with a no-nonsense air, I grab his hand and drag him away from the commotion when no one is watching. As soon as we reach the darkened corner of an alley, away from prying eyes... I don't want anyone in my way, and I also want to steal away without being seen…." This idea would not leave me alone either. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I Would Have Said Yes

**Chapter 1: I Would Have Said Yes**

I twist the hem of my faded blue dress in my hands nervously, as I wait in front of the wooden door in the Justice Building. I don't really know what I'm doing here. And I didn't even know as I ran from Mother and Prim as we headed home from the Reaping, safe and unscathed for another year.

Except I am not unscathed. A boy has been Reaped for the 76th Annual Hunger Games. A boy who I now feel obligated to visit before it's too late.

Peeta Mellark is a classmate of mine. He's in my year in school, though I don't know him well at all. I only know he is a wrestler, and a good one at that. We've never even spoken; we only interacted once and it was years ago.

But it was an interaction that changed my life. And I must express this to Peeta Mellark, the Baker's son.

The door suddenly opens as a boy whom I know to be one of Peeta's many friends exits the room. A Peacekeeper pushes me in before I have time to turn back.

"Last visitor before the train. You have 20 minutes." How convenient. Most other visitors get a strict five minutes with the Tribute. I hope I have not been given this extra time because the guards think I am Peeta's...

Peeta Mellark is seated on a cushioned seat by the window as the door closes behind me. He turns and starts when he sees me, rising.

"What are you doing here?"

My mind has strangely gone blank as I take in his stocky build. He's actually shorter than me, with ashy blonde hair. And those eyes... eyes as blue as a summer sky...

He's attractive enough. One might even say handsome. And that beauty is soon to be destroyed, which re-energizes me into saying what I came here to say.

"I never got to thank you. For the bread. I just... thank you." Rarely have I ever expressed a debt like this so openly, and I feel my face growing hot.

Peeta stares at me quizzically, almost amused. "What? From when we were kids?"

I peer at him. "You remember that."

"I remember most things about you. And Katniss... you have to know that the reason I gave you that bread is because... because I love you."

I gape like a fish. Peeta Mellark loves me? I'm just the poor daughter of a Seam coal miner. Not particularly pretty, or even well-filled out. Prim is the real beauty of our family, having inherited our mother's Merchant features. Averting my eyes for a moment, I self-consciously tug at my braid.

"Well... thank you," I mumble. Shocking though it is, to tell someone out of the blue you love them. "But why didn't you say anything? Before?"

"I didn't know you," Peeta replies honestly. "We had never spoken; do you think I was going to walk up to you and say, 'Hey, remember me? I threw bread to you when we were kids; would you marry me?' No, no... but..."

I, however, have stepped back as if physically struck, eyes wide. "You... what?... What did you say?"

Peeta blushes, as if catching himself for the first time. He pulls a small object out of his pocket. "Oh. I was, uh... I've had this for several years. I was going to give it to you at the end of our last Reaping and ask you to marry me."

Peeta's intentions are common enough. It is customary for 18-year-old boys to, having survived their last Reaping, kneel before their sweethearts and ask for their hand in marriage. I know of many couples who marry at that age; Mother was only 19 when she wed Daddy.

I now run Peeta's ring through my fingers, my face furrowed in thought. It's true that in proposing to me in two years' time, Peeta would have likely been asking an almost-total stranger for marriage. I probably would have viewed his ring as foolish, a waste of money. Laughed at his gall. And yet... Peeta is strong. Good with his hands. He could have built a strong house for us and kept us alive with a worthy profession. Just as I know of many marriages in Twelve based on love, so also do I know of still more marital unions based on economic dependency. And even though I once vowed I would never take a husband in marriage for any reason...

"If you had asked me... I would have said Yes," I find myself confessing to him. And I surprise even myself when I realize I mean these words.

Peeta must be just as surprised, for he blinks, before breaking into a pleased smile. "I guess I'll just have to win then. So I can ask you proper."

I actually laugh – a rare thing for me. Prim, my baby sister, has only ever been the one to make me laugh. Well, that, and an occasional chuckle over one of Gale's jokes in the woods. But this kind of laugh is realistic: District 12 has only had two Victors in the past three-quarters of a century, and one of them is dead. And the other is a drunk who won back when Peeta's and my parents were our age.

"If you win the Hunger Games, I'll marry you and give you the biggest fuck you've ever had!" I should chastise myself for being so bold when it comes to propositions of romance and marriage and lovemaking, but this has to be a when-pigs-fly statement. A bet I am sure to win.

Peeta smirks, encouraged. "I'll take that bet."

I shrug, daring to smirk back. "Fine."

And we shake on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Fuck in An Alley

**Chapter 2: Fuck in An Alley**

I have never been very good with odds. They never seem to go exactly in my favor. And I have always been a little to good at repaying a debt – obligation and owing someone is a concept that folks like me in the Seam take very seriously.

So when Peeta Mellark shocks the nation and becomes the Victor of the 76th Annual Hunger Games – the third Victor from District 12 – I know he has won more than just that. And he has won fair and square.

The train station is packed, with citizens of Twelve scaling the rooftops to get a glimpse at our first champion in over two decades. It is deep night by the time the locomotive arrives, and I come dressed in my blue Reaping frock and alone, a cloak over my shoulders. I position myself strategically in the back, at the very end of those well-wishers who want to greet Peeta at the rope line. I don't want anyone in my way, and I also want to steal away without being seen….

There is a roar from up ahead as the train car door opens and Haymitch tumbles out, Peeta bounding after him. The mentor quickly is occupied by the media and paparazzi in the front, distracting them so as to let Peeta greet his friends and neighbors. The shouts of the throng grow louder as Peeta draws closer and closer. At long last, he comes into view. When he sees me, he breaks into a beaming smile and gives me a hug.

Instantly, my face becomes very serious and with a no-nonsense air, I grab his hand and drag him away from the commotion when no one is watching. As soon as we reach the darkened corner of an alley, away from prying eyes, I methodically push Peeta up against the wall and smash my lips to his in a passionate, heated kiss.

My lips dance across his wildly, and I quickly part his mouth for mine, slipping my tongue in between the split to massage his. My eyes close in pleasure. Even though my kissing technique is atrocious – this being my very first kiss and all – Peeta tastes so good and is rather adept at kissing me back. My arms wind about him and I tug him closer, daring to moan in pleasure. "Hmmmm…"

I feel Peeta's arms slip about my waist, and he pulls me flush against him. Our hips, pelvises lock, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle fitting perfectly together. Unclasping the brooch at my neck, I shrug the cloak off of my shoulders and let it fall at my feet. I shiver as Peeta's fingers deftly hike up the hem of my blue dress, so that he can push my panties down past my hips and then grope the curvy flesh of my ass. He gives the skin there a squeeze and I gasp into his mouth – a gasp which quickly dies in my throat as Peeta's tongue plunges down it.

"Mmmm… Peeta….."

Peeta gives my bare buttocks a firm slap. Aroused, I assertively raise my leg to his waist, hitching it about his torso in perfect harmony. Spinning us about, Peeta slips and falls back into the dirt, taking me with him.

I move fast. Pinning Peeta to the earth, I swing my free leg over his middle as I move to straddle him. Getting my other leg out from underneath his back, I sit astride the Victor and spread my legs wide. My naked buttocks sits proudly atop his thighs. Seizing Peeta's face, I give him a long, slow, sensuous kiss. I hiss into Peeta's mouth:

"A bet is a bet, Peeta. I intend to uphold it. When we get married you can't _ever_ tell me what to do. Now….. make love to me. I want to fuck you. I want you to fuck me. Let's have sex."

So saying, I nearly break the buckle of his belt as I proceed to throw down his pants past his knees, boxers and all. His handsome manhood stands at attention for me. I have to confess, I am pleased with its length and girth. How hard he gets for me.

Squeezing his penis in my hand, I guide the bloated thing towards the petals of my wet sex. Slowly, inch by inch, I help Peeta push himself into me, defiling my womanhood. Letting him be the first to conquer me, when I once swore I would never be conquered.

The sensation of a man moving about inside my most sacred place is painful at first. I throw back my head, my eyes rolling into the back of my head behind my closed eyelids. My flushed, kissed lips drop open into an amazed 'O.' Slowly, as pleasure begins to replace the initial pain, I bounce up and down on Peeta's member, my breasts jiggling even as Peeta's hands now palm them. His fingers lightly dance over my perky, budding nipples, and I kiss him again deeply to stifle the horny groan that emanates from me.

"Hmmmmm….. Mmmmmmm…. Uhhhhh… Ohhhhhh… OHHHHHH! UHHHHHH! GUHHHH! God….. have mercy…" I moan. "Peeta….."

I can feel my exhausted thighs trembling violently, and only this tells me what is about to happen. Peeta and I learned enough in our Family Planning classes in school. Clenching my thighs around him, I throw back my head and cry out, "PEETA!"

I cum, orgasm, all around him. Yanking me closer, Peeta kisses me roughly and rolls us over in the dirt, clasped in each other's embrace, so that he is now on top. Throwing my legs over his shoulders, the Victor pounds into me desperately, doing all he can to get off. I would never deny him this, though. I had no intention of pulling out, even if I reached completion first.

Kissing me sloppily, Peeta finally shudders and I feel his semen pulse into my vagina. The handsome Baker's son deflates on my wafish form, growing as limp as a noodle, as his ejaculation completes. Taking his face in my hands, my lips plump and slightly parted, I kiss him firmly one last time, before letting him rise off of me.

We hurriedly get redressed. I straighten my dress, smoothing out the wrinkles and haul my panties over my bum. Turning back to Peeta, I say simply:

"Come over to my house tomorrow night, and we can Toast the bread." And then, with blood trickling down the inside of my thighs, I walk on wobbly legs back towards the Seam.

* * *

The next night, Peeta arrives at my family's door in a dashing tuxedo. Mother seemed surprised, but pleased, when I told her I would be getting married. I don't think she believed the part about my wedding being on account of a bet I lost. I'm a barterer, not a gambler; there's a difference. Prim, for her part, doesn't seem to care how the nuptials came about; she is just ecstatic that she will have a big brother. Brother-in-law, anyway.

Standing beside the fireplace in Mother's wedding dress, Peeta stokes up the fire and burns two pieces of bread over the flames. We each feed a piece to one another, and then my new husband pulls me close. By the light of the flames, I tilt my head and permit Peeta to kiss me full on the mouth. Closing my eyes and draping my arms about his neck, my fingers tangling in and playing with his blond curls, I kiss him back. There is only us – the wealthy Victor and the poor Seam huntress. And the crackle of the coal in the fire beside us.


End file.
